What If?
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: What if James and Lily were alive? What if Tom Riddle was the good guy? What if Dumbledore was evil? What if Harry wasn't an only child and had an older sibling and a younger sibling? What if Hermione was his twin? What if they were both kidnapped as one year olds and placed with Muggles by Dumbledore? Full summary inside. Rated T as a precaution, rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary_

What if James and Lily were alive? What if Tom Riddle was the good guy? What if Dumbledore was evil? What if Harry wasn't an only child and had an older sibling and a younger sibling? What if Hermione was his twin? What if they were both kidnapped as one year olds and placed with Muggles by Dumbledore? What if James and Lily despaired at never finding their children again and went into hiding in France with their other children? What if Harry and Hermione were found in Diagon Alley shopping for their first year? How will this story unfold?

_Rating:_ T

_Disclaimer:_ I am not JKR therefore I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever. That right belongs to JKR alone. I only own the plot and any OC's that come into existence throughout this story.

_A/N:_ Please enjoy this story and don't forget to leave a review at the end. Thanks!

.o0o.

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry sat quietly at the table of his parent's house, force-feeding himself the disgusting scraps of porridge that his mother had made for him. His parent's weren't really his parents though and he knew this by looking into the mirror. His parents were tanned with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. His mother had a long nose and a wart on the end of it, eyes too big for her thin face and thin lips above her pointy features. In fact his father looked much the same however he was a rather large man while his mother was quite thin. His brother looked a lot like his parents but Harry looked nothing like any of them. Harry had black messy hair and emerald eyes. He was rather pale and looked underfed while his brother looked much like his father in the weight department.

"BOY! I'M TAKING MITCHEL AND MY WIFE OUT! THERE'S A LIST OF CHORES ON THE FRIDGE FOR YOU TO DO BY THE TIME WE GET HOME! IF THEY AREN'T THEN YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!" The loud voice of his father came from near the front door. Harry sighed and shoved the last bit of porridge into his mouth and swallowed reflexively before answering.

"Yes, sir!" Harry replied, not yelling but speaking loud enough for his father to hear him. He knew they'd be gone for hours, they usually were. His parents never called him by his name, only _'Boy'_. In fact Harry had a completely different surname to his family. His surname was Potter while his family's names were Mr Reginald Boyd, Mrs Lisa Boyd and their son Mitchel Boyd.

The Boyd family was quite proud to say they were completely normal. Nothing strange happened to them until the day they found a black haired baby on their doorstep with a letter addressed to the baby and nothing else. Mrs Boyd had originally taken pity on the poor wee babe until he started growing up and strange things started happening. The child had been given a cot bed down in their basement and that is where little Harry grew up.

It was much the same for another child. This child was the twin of Harry but neither of them knew that that was what the empty feeling in their hearts was. This child was a little girl named Hermione Potter. She received the same treatment as Harry from the normal Muggle family, The Grangers. Mr John Granger and Mrs Wendy Granger had their own daughter, Yvette Granger. The Grangers were all thin, tanned with auburn hair while Hermione had long black hair, emerald eyes and pale skin. Yvette was a spoiled child who got whatever she wanted no matter the cost while little Hermione, like Harry, was treated as a slave. Any spare time that Hermione had after she had done her chores was used up reading what books she could find. Yvette looked like her parents while Hermione looked completely different. One day though, both these children's lives changed forever.

Harry and Hermione got their Hogwarts letters.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I am not JKR therefore I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever. That right belongs to JKR alone. I only own the plot and any OC's that come into existence throughout this story.

_A/N:_ I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Don't forget to review!

**_Chapter 2_**

The owls that had delivered both Harry's and Hermione's Hogwarts letters were rather regal looking birds. Neither the Granger's nor the Boyd's were happy about their slave child getting letters however if it meant the troubles and strangeness would go away if they went to this school then that was fine by them. Both families never wanted these children to come back again so had arranged to move to a different country when the children went away to school. Harry opened his letter as he sat at the table, face lighting up with wonder and excitement.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We will be sending one of our staff members to take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

.o0o.

Meanwhile Hermione was doing the exact same thing, her eyes widening with excitement and wonder sincerely hoping it was no trick.

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We will be sending one of our staff members to take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

"What've you got there, slave?" Yvette asked pompously, yanking the letter out of Hermione's hands. Yvette scowled as she read the letter before stomping off screeching for her mother. Hermione continued standing where she had been while reading her letter before going to her cot bed in the attic and curling up to cry. Half an hour later Wendy Granger appeared in the attic, Hermione's letter in hand.

"Girl. If they are sending a staff member then you may as well go. However if you do then we won't be here when you come back. You have been warned. You better reply." Wendy told her before tossing the letter on the bed at Hermione's feet before turning and leaving, shutting the door with finality behind her. As soon as Mrs Granger had left, Hermione got up and, hugging her letter to her chest, did a little victory dance. She didn't care that the Grangers were leaving; all she cared about was that she got to learn magic which was something that she thought only existed in books. She was jolted out of her reverie by a tapping on the window in the attic ceiling. She looked up and was surprised to see an owl with something in its claws. Quickly opening the window she let the owl in and let it perch on the bars of her cot bed after dropping the letter and pouch on the bed.

"Would you wait there a moment? I need to send a reply to Hogwarts. I can get you some food and water too if you'd like." Hermione told the owl softly. The owl hooted in what seemed a positive way. Quickly running downstairs to grab a few morsels of food and a small water bowl with water in it, she was lucky that she spotted the chore list on the fridge and assumed the Granger's had gone out. Hermione grabbed a pen and piece of paper as well as an envelope before heading back to her room without a backwards glance to her chores list. At the present time, she didn't really care about some stupid chores. When she arrived back at the attic she called a bedroom she found the owl still sitting there. Smiling, Hermione quickly wrote a short letter as the owl ate and drank what Hermione had managed to procure for it.

_Dear Deputy Headmistress,_

_I would be delighted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never knew such a place existed so I am very excited. I would appreciate having a staff member take me to Diagon Alley as I do not know how to get there. I never knew I was a witch; it is such an exciting prospect._

_Thank you for allowing me to attend. I look forward to meeting you and everyone else and above all, I look forward to making new friends (as I haven't ever had any)._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hermione Potter_

Hermione finished her letter and read over it before putting it into the envelope and writing Minerva McGonagall's name onto it before placing it onto the bed and opening the other letter.

_Dear Hermione Potter,_

_I am a close friend of your real parents, Lily and James Potter. We have been searching for you and your twin for nearing eleven years now. When we found out that you would be attending Hogwarts we set a tracking charm on the letters to you and Harry. The owl is yours now and her name is up to you to decide. In the pouch is some Wizarding money to purchase your school supplies. Whichever of the Hogwarts staff collects you to take you to Diagon Alley, don't trust them. They will also possibly be the same person who collects your twin, Harry Potter. I will have people in Diagon Alley watching out for you. If the staff member leaves you and Harry at any time, run. Look for the blonde haired family with a young boy your age. They are the Malfoy's and will protect you and your brother. They also know your parents. They'll take you and Harry to a safe place. This letter will burn itself when you are done reading it so I hope you have a good memory._

_Good Luck,_

_T.R_

True to the writers word, as soon as Hermione had finished reading it, the letter set on fire. Hermione let out a squeak before dropping the burning letter to the floor. She was glad that the rag-rug on the floor hadn't caught fire as well. The owl hooted at her, gaining her attention.

"Oh, that's right! You're my owl now and you need a name. Hmm, how about Elora?" Hermione said, looking at the owl. The newly named Elora hooted in approval before flying to sit on Hermione's outstretched arm and nipping her on the ear playfully.

"Would you take this letter to the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, please Elora?" Hermione asked picking up the letter. Elora stuck her leg out and Hermione took five minutes to realise she had to tie it to her leg. After doing so, Elora gave Hermione another playful nip and flew out the window.

While wondering who T.R was Hermione grabbed the pouch, looked inside and gasped before hiding it in her lock box under the loose floor board below her cot bed. She quickly hurried downstairs and took a look at the chores list before sighing loudly.

_Hermione's Chore List_

_Wash the dishes  
__Vacuum the house  
__Wash the laundry  
__Tidy the garden  
__Clean Yvette's rooms  
__Clean the bathrooms  
__Mop the floors_

Hermione decided she'd better get started on the chores set out for her. They weren't too bad but they would take a while. She felt glad she was going to Hogwarts even if she wouldn't have anywhere to live during the holidays or summer.

'I'll figure something out.' Hermione thought as she started working.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I am not JKR therefore I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever. That right belongs to JKR alone. I only own the plot and any OC's that come into existence throughout this story.

_A/N:_ Enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Harry had started his chores soon after reading his Hogwarts letter and he was glad that the Boyd's had gone out before it arrived. Half way through cleaning the kitchen he was startled by a snowy owl tapping at the window. Noticing that it had something in its claws he quickly let it in. The owl dropped a pouch and a letter onto the bench before flying over to sit on the back of a chair, hooting softly. Harry smiled and grabbed some food from the fridge and a container of water before setting it up near the owl. Looking down at the letter, he picked it up curiously. Another hoot from the owl told him he should probably open it.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I am a close friend of your real parents, Lily and James Potter. We have been searching for you and your twin for nearing eleven years now. When we found out that you would be attending Hogwarts we set a tracking charm on the letters to you and Hermione. The owl is yours now; her name is up to you to decide and in the pouch is some Wizarding money to purchase your school supplies. Whichever of the Hogwarts staff collects you to take you to Diagon Alley, don't trust them. They will also possibly be the same person who collects your twin, Hermione Potter. I will have people in Diagon Alley watching out for you. If the staff member leaves you and Hermione at any time, run. Look for the blonde haired family with a young boy your age. They are the Malfoy's and will protect you and your brother. They also know your parents. They'll take you and Hermione to a safe place. This letter will burn itself when you are done reading it so I hope you have a good memory._

_Good Luck,_

_T.R_

Just like the letter said, flames suddenly appeared from nowhere causing Harry to drop it in shock and watch it burn on the floor he'd just cleaned. Sighing he got a dust pan and brush to sweep up the ashes before turning to the pouch. Curiously, he opened it and looked in his eyes widening at the sight. He hurried down to his basement room and put the pouch into a small lock box which he kept his most precious things in and hid it under his cot bed before returning upstairs to continue his work. The snowy owl hooted again, this time in annoyance at being forgotten.

"Oh, right. You're my owl now and you need a name. Hmm. Oh! How about Hedwig? Will that do?" Harry asked her. Hedwig hooted happily at her new name before going back to her food. In the meantime Harry finished his indoor chores before heading outside to tidy the garden. After finishing his work he decided he'd better write a reply to Hogwarts. However, before he could the Boyd's returned home.

"Boy! Get over here and carry all this shopping in then make us dinner!" Reginald yelled from outside. Harry had been washing his hands and sneaking a pen, envelope and piece of paper from his father's office; he quickly ran down to the basement and hid the things he took before walking outside to the boot of the car. It was a lot of shopping for a small eleven year old boy to carry but he did it anyway. About ten minutes later Harry heard the screech of his mother's voice.

"REGINALD! THERE'S AN OWL IN MY DINING ROOM!" Harry groaned; he'd completely forgotten about Hedwig which was not good at all. He grabbed the last of the shopping and hurried inside, quickly putting the shopping away before running to the dining room. Reginald had bought out his gun and had it pointed at Hedwig who had been trapped in a box.

"Sir, please don't kill her. She's my owl and I forgot I'd left her in here. I need her for school." Harry pleaded, standing in front of the box.

"School? You don't go to school, boy. Why would you need an owl for school?" Reginald asked loudly.

"Father! Harry's got a letter. It's been opened." Mitchel yelled, a smug look on his face as he ran into the room, letter in hand.

"Who'd want to send you letter's, boy?" Reginald asked before taking the letter out of his son's hand and opening it. Reginald read it before calling his wife down and having a whispered discussion right in front of him. The adults kept sending him surreptitious looks and frowns, waving their arms about as they argued. Finally Mrs Boyd gave up and sighed.

"You can go to this fancy school of yours, boy but don't expect us to be here when you get back over the holidays because we certainly won't be here." Reginald said, turning to Harry with a frown.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Harry said with a smile.

"And I don't want to find this bird in my house unless it's in a cage. Go and reply already. As soon as you give confirmation the sooner I can get you out of my house." Reginald added as an afterthought.

"Of course sir." Harry said picking up the box that held Hedwig and taking it outside. He set her free and before she left for the nearest tree she gave him a soft hoot and an affectionate nip on the finger. Harry smiled again before heading back inside to make the Boyd's dinner.

* * *

**_Two Months later…_**

A knock sounded on the Boyd's front door. Harry hurried to open it on pain of punishment but found that Reginald was already there. A large man stood, filling the doorway. Harry stood next to Reginald with a wide-eyed look.

"You're Harry then?" The large man asked gruffly. Harry could only nod before Reginald spoke up.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter. Are you the staff member from this Hogwarts place?" he asked.

"Indeed. My name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm here to take Harry shopping in Diagon Alley. School starts next week, see." Rubeus replied.

"I just need to get a few things then we can go. Mind waiting a bit, Mr Hagrid?" Harry asked as politely as he could. Hagrid nodded and Harry ran off. Down in the basement Harry pulled out his small lock box and checked he had his key on its chain around his neck. He then grabbed his small whistle he used to call Hedwig and ran out of the basement. When he reached the door, Reginald was still standing there looking at Rubeus and it was he who noticed Harry.

"Right then, you ready to go? We still have to pick up a young lady to go shopping with us in Diagon Alley." Rubeus Hagrid asked. The large man grinned when Harry nodded. The duo left and headed to another house that was only a couple of blocks away. An hour later, they were walking through Diagon Alley. Hermione and Harry were startled to see that they looked exactly alike when they first met, however now they were gazing in wonder at the shopping district around them.

"You two go and purchase your books from that shop. I've got a bit of business to attend to, I'll be back shortly." Hagrid said, pointing at Flourish & Blotts. The recently reunited twins nodded and walked into Flourish & Blotts as Hagrid walked off. The pair quickly opened their lock boxes and pulled out the identical pouches and bought their books. After placing the books into the cauldrons they had bought when they first got to Diagon Alley they took a look out the window, searching for Hagrid before quickly walking out of the shop. They'd seen a blonde family in the clothing shop, Madam Malkin's and hurried over to it, holding each other's hands so neither would get lost. The door jingled as they entered.

A young blonde boy about their age walked over to them with a beautiful blonde woman and an equally handsome blonde man.

"About time you got here. We didn't want to stay in one shop too long but from the looks of things you have everything except your robes." The boy said.

"Draco, remember your manners." The woman scolded.

"Sorry, Mother." The boy, Draco, said sheepishly.

"Come with us. We'll send for Madam Malkin later and get your robes made. I'm sure you've wanted to meet your real family for a long time." The woman said, smiling at the twins. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

"We have. We've not quite got all our things-" Hermione started.

"-from the other stores either but I suppose-" Harry continued.

"-it can wait for a little bit longer." Hermione finished.

"Ah, twin-speak. Alright, that oaf Hagrid will be looking for you soon so we had better go. Hold on, we're going to apparate." The man said. Hermione and Harry grabbed onto the man and held on tightly as he apparated. It felt like they were being squeezed through a tube and it made them both want to be sick. Before they knew it they had arrived at their destination.

In front of them was a magnificent looking Manor House.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I'm Lucius Malfoy, my wife is Narcissa Malfoy and my son is Draco Malfoy." The man, Lucius said as another pop sounded from beside them. Harry and Hermione looked at the house in awe. Their expressions made Lucius chuckle slightly.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure your parents would love to see you." Narcissa said giggling slightly.


End file.
